


It's Just the Color Green, Why Would I be Mad!?

by stanleyMay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, He got the short end of the straw, I literally haven't slept, M/M, Poor Dick Grayson, but here we are, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyMay/pseuds/stanleyMay
Summary: Everyone in the world had different soulmate bonds, some would be similar to others but there was always something different.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the world had different soulmate bonds, some would be similar to others but there was always something different. Bruce's soulmate bond was with Selena Kyle and their bond was first words, the moment they said their first words to each other the words had been tattooed onto their skin.

Clark and Louis were obviously soulmates and it's actually how she found out he was superman. The two had the red string of fate that would activate when the two were ready and it had dragged Louis around until she saw him turn into superman, she then had promptly fainted.

Then there was Dick his soulmate was Wally West and their had been dub eye color, it was when the two had been teens and a game of spin the bottle had led to the both of them sharing their first kiss and their left eye permanently changing color, Dick's yellow and red, wally's blue and black. Let's just say Dick was not happy with his new eye color.

Jason had a more common soulmark, it was just a beautiful tattoo on his chest right where his heart is. The tattoo was simple, it had a red bow going diagonal one way and a red arrow going the other way with Chrysanthemum's behind the bow and arrow, it was a surprise to no one when his soulmate turned out to be Roy.

Tim was born part of the unlucky 1% that didn't have a soulmate, that was until Conner came into the picture cause now Tim could feel when Conner is pain and Conner can feel his pain, the two had basically had found out right away but they choose not acknowledge it- except if one of them was hurt obviously- until later.

Stephanie had known what her soulmate looked like since she was 5, when she had to watch helplessly as a man beat her soul mate into submission. Stephanie had to watch the beautiful angel that had short black and piercing blue eyes kill people, and Stephanie didn't care because she knew her love did not want to kill. Cassandra had to watch her ethereal soulmate that had golden like hair and stunning blue eyes be blind sided by a man that her soulmate clearly wanted love from but never got, it made Cassandra's heart ache. The two girls had to watch each other's lives and all they wanted to do was hold each other and tell each other they were safe because they had each other now, and that's exactly what they did when they finally met.

Damian didn't know who his soulmate was but damn is he bitter that they stole the color blue from him.

Jon didn't know his soulmate but he hoped they enjoyed the color green because he couldn't and may be a little mad about that.


	2. Thank you for the color blue.

When Jon and Damian met, their soulbond didn't activate. Damian had just kidnapped Jon so obviously they 're not emotionally ready for it. The two needed more time to understand each other in a way no one else would, they needed to be vulnerable to each other and see a side that no one else has seen.

Damian didn't see why he had to be friends with Jon but he tried his best at not killing Jon. Jon could see why he needed to be friends with Damian and he would try his best at loosening him up.

The first time Jon cried in front of Damian there really wasn’t a need to cry except to get his emotions out, and Damian didn't understand. The first time Damian cried in front of Jon there was a reason and it was a dead animal, and Jon never stopped thinking about it.

The first time Damian had gotten hurt in front of Jon was an experience. The first thing is that they were still in a battle they couldn't back out on. The second thing is that once the battle stop Damian would barely acknowledge the fact he got hurt. Everything is fine now though even if it took an argument and Damian almost passing out but everything is good now.

Everytime Jon powers would act up it always seems to be Damian's problem to deal with it even though he doesn't have powers. The time Jon got really angry and his eyes turned red, it was Damian's job to calm him down. (which went surprisingly well) There was an incident where Jon's hearing got too much but luckily Damian was there again and he told Jon to focus on them and luckily it worked. (Jon now focus on Damian all time to calm himself down but Damian didn't need to know that)

The first time Damian had willingly let Jon hold him was when Damian had almost died in front of Jon. The first time Damian let himself hug Jon was after a time Jon had almost died. The two had grown attached; they needed reassurance and comfort even if Damian won't admit it.

Then Talia happened and suddenly the two of them stopped talking because Damian was scared of Jon's hatred of him. Jon had enough of Damian ignoring him so he might have broken the meta rule but Jon didn't care he needed to talk with his bestie. The two of them did talk and in the end they had a better understanding of each other then ever before, the two are now always together. 

When the two had their first proper sleep over Jon had seen the scars and he didn't ask, but he did however cuddle Damian to death that night, and yeah Damian may have tried to stab Jon away but it didn't work. That night may have been some of the best sleep Damian got in a while though he'll never admit he's grateful for jon.

As time went on the two got closer and closer but then Jor-El came. Jon really wants to go to space, but he also wants to stay with Damian, so Jon told Damian if he didn't want Jon to leave he just had to say but Damian didn't say anything. 

Jon hugged his parents goodbye and went to leave with Jor-El, but he stopped when he heard Damian's heartbeat and a motorcycle getting closer.

"Jon!" Damian's voice had called out and he sounded so desperate for Jon to hear him and of course Jon had. Damian had parked his motorcycle, jumped off and ran over to them, to Jon.

"Please don't go." That's Jon needed to hear, so Jon flipped off Jor-El and told his parents he was staying on earth and that was it they all went home- well Damian came with them- and Jon felt happier to know Damian wanted him to stay.

A week after the two were having another sleep over- this time at the Manor- when Jon decided to ask about Damian's scar's and surprisingly Damian had told him. That night was filled with stories of a child having to fight to live and one story of the child not making it and after all of the stories they fell asleep wrapped up together.

The morning came and Damian was the first to wake up he was shirtless with green sweats on, though Damian was focus on other things like the color blue, a color that he shouldn't be able to see, but he could see the shade of blue that made up Jon top and Damian decided he liked the color blue. When Jon had woken up he saw green and immediately shot up because he wasn't supposed to be able to see green.

"Jon." Damian's voice sounded soft and concerned and when Jon looked down at Damian his blue eyes became trapped by green. Now Jon knows that he has only seen two shades of green but he knows that Damian's eye's we'll always be his favorite shade. Jon loved the way the shadows danced in his green, and held a pain that Jon wanted to soothe away. Jon had always imagined Damian's eyes would be Sharp and focused, cutting into people's souls, but instead they were soft and loving making Jon feel safer than ever.

"Damian." Jon's voice sounded far away and so very soft it made Damian feel light and Jon's eyes made him feel even lighter. Damian loved Jon's eyes and how they sparkled with love and happiness, how they were bright and soft. Jon's eyes held a childhood innocence that Damian wanted to protect with all his heart. Jon's eyes were so easy to get lost in with how warm and welcoming they were it made Damian feel a safety that he never had but always wanted. Jon's eyes were everything Damian imagined and more.

"You're my soulmate." Damian said his voice sounded way softer then it should be.

"And You are mine." Jon's voice sounded just as soft. "I'm glad, because I'm already in love with you"

"I guess it makes me falling in love with you less awkward." Damian chuckled softly at the end of his sentence. "I still hate you though"

"What, but you just said you love me!?" Jon's voice was a little louder now and a hurt tune to it.

"You stole blue from me." Damian's voice started accusatory but also amused like he was about to laugh.

"And you stole green from me but you don't see me mad." Jon's voice was now more amused then hurt.

"I guess that's true." Damian sat up and faced Jon and smiled a real soft smile "i love you Jon."

"I love you too Damian."


End file.
